Rocky Relationships
by TheRockingWriter
Summary: 5 scenes featuring Dick Grayson and Zatanna Zatara. Going from dating to something more. Guest staring the 4th Robin and 2nd Zatara from my other fanfic, Future and Past Clash. I don't own the cover image. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Kissing in the Rain

Rocky Relationships: Kissing in the Rain

_Zatanna aged: 15_

_Dick aged: 14_

Zatanna walked through Gotham Central Park... Looking back, it was obvious... She had just learnt her boyfriend, Robin the Boy Wonder, was really Richard Grayson (or, as he preferred, Dick). A tear ran down her cheek.

"Zatanna," came Dick's gentle voice and he appeared in front of her.

Zatanna wiped the tear away and walked past him.

"Zatanna!" Dick repeated, grabbing her arm "Let me explain myself!"

Zatanna turned to look at him. Dick let go of her... She couldn't get used to those sapphire blue eyes...

"Start explaining," Zatanna said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Zee... I would've told you sooner but Batman... Bruce... wouldn't let me! And there are some orders that I can't disobey," he said, his eyes pleading with her.

Storm clouds swirled above them and somewhere in the distance, lightning struck... press-photographers played with their cameras as they walked by the park. They looked over to see _Richard Grayson _talking to a _girl!_

"Dick I-" Zatanna stammered "I understand... it's just a lot to proses,"

"Zatanna, the Richard Grayson you read about in the papers... that's not the real me!" Dick said "The Robin you know is... I don't really act like a Boy Billionaire. A Boy Wonder is closer,"

"It's just you're the last person I'd expect to be Robin the Boy Wonder," said Zatanna.

"That kinda makes it the perfect cover, Zee," Dick told her.

There was a loud cracking sound and rain started pelting them.

"Zatanna! I _really _like you!" said Dick "I don't want this to come between us,"

"I don't want this to come between us either," said Zatanna "I _really _like you too,"

Dick stroked her cheek. She looked up (he had grown taller than her), into his sapphire blue eyes. She lent up, wrapped her arms around his neck and started twining his raven-black hair around her fingers. He groaned at this but wrapped his arms around her waist. Their hair, clothes and skin were soaked through. They tilted their heads and their lips met.

The paparazzi's cameras flashed. Zatanna and Dick parted and laughed against each others' lips. The paparazzi... that was going to take some getting used to for Zatanna.


	2. The Break-up

Rocky Relationships: The Break-up

_Both aged 16_

Dick blamed himself... He should have known better... He had been kidnapped himself, several times! Why would he think that kidnappers wouldn't take his girlfriend? Zatanna had so much potential, life... and good. He couldn't think what he would do if Zatanna got hurt... or worse... just because they were caught, kissing in the rain, by paparazzi.

Zatanna sat next to Dick on the jurny. It was early in the morning. The men responsible for her kidnapping were pushed into squad-cars. The paramedic put a band-aid on a small cut on her forehead. Zatanna took Dick's hand. He seemed distracted.

"Dick..." Zatanna said "What's wrong?"

Dick looked at her, regret in his eyes.

"Zatanna... You could have died," he said, miserably "I couldn't live with myself if you did,"

"Dick... tell me you're not saying what I think you're saying," Zatanna half begged.

Dick put his hand on the back of her neck and kissed her. Their tongues wrapped around each others'. Dick pushed Zatanna away.

"I'm sorry, Zee, I really am," he said, softly.

"Dick! Please! Don't!" Zatanna stammered "Dick! I- I- I l- love-"

Dick kissed her again.

"I love you, too," he said.

He stood up and walked to where Alfred and Bruce were waiting for him.

"Is something wrong with you and Zatanna?" Bruce asked as he and his son got in the car.

Dick did his seatbelt and looked at his farther.

"We broke-up," he said, his voice cracking violently.


	3. Sick of Pretending

Rocky Relationships: Sick of Pretending

_Both aged 19_

Nightwing looked at the hologram of Wally... His best friend was gone... Impulse was now Kid Flash... He was happy for Bart but a small part of him was bitter about it.

"Hello," came Zatanna's gentle voice.

"Hi Zee, what's up?" Nightwing asked.

"Stars, planets and other space stuff," she answered.

Nightwing looked at her. Zatanna smiled at his expression. She reached up and stroked his cheek. Nightwing grabbed her wrist. Zatanna took her hand back.

"Dick... are you really ok?" she asked "You seem more distant than usual,"

"Meh," Nightwing responded.

"Oh Dick! Just for one second can you be your old, cackling, Boy Wonder, self? At least _he _showed emotion," Zatanna blurted out.

"How long have you been keeping that in?" Nightwing asked.

"Since you took off the cape and put on the _black _utility belt," she said.

Nightwing looked away from her. The Watchtower green room was more dignified than the Cave basement for the memorial holograms. He looked along the grass.

"Zatanna..." he said.

"You know you broke my heart?" Zatanna said.

"What?" Nightwing said, turning his head to look at her.

"You broke my heart... when you broke-up with me," she said, hugging herself.

"I never wanted to," Nightwing said.

Zatanna reached out and pulled his mask off. Transforming Nightwing into Dick Grayson. She dropped the domino mask and it landed in the grass.

"Dick... I'm sick of pretending," the Magician said.

"Pretending what?" Dick asked her.

He already knew what she was going to say...

"Pretending that... Dick, the last thing you said to me as my boyfriend was that you love me..." she put her hands on his shoulders and lent up, close to his face "I never got a chance to say it back..." tears started sliding down her cheeks "I loved you too... I still do,"

She tilted her head and kissed him... but he didn't kiss back. She lent back and looked at his stoic face.

"Zatanna... you were kidnapped just because you were dating me," he said "I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt... or worse,"

"You haven't been kidnapped since you moved to Blüdhaven," said Zatanna, then she turned away from Dick "I guess you must have moved on... What with your relationships with Rocket and Bette and who knows who else,"

"Yet I still haven't gotten over you," said Nightwing, he stroked her cheek and guided her face to look at him "I'm sick of pretending too,"

They lent in and kissed, wrapping their arms around each other. They could almost hear Wally's hysterical voice shouting...

_"It's about time!"_


	4. I Do

Rocky Relationships: I Do

_Both aged 21_

It had taken a few months for Dick to ask... There, leaning on the balcony's wooden railing, looking out to sea on their Hawaiian vacation... it just seemed perfect...

"Hey, Zatanna..." she turned to look at him "I've been wanting to ask you something,"

Zatanna ran her fingers through her long, raven-black, hair.

"Ask away," she said, smiling sweetly.

Dick put a small, velvet, box on the wooden railing. Zatanna gasped and looked at him.

"Will you marry me?" Dick asked, opening up the box.

Inside was a silver ring with a light blue gem. Zatanna looked at Dick as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Oh, Dick! Yes! Yes!" she cried, kissing him.

That night; the girls squealed over the fact Zatanna was engaged over a Skype session. Also over a Skype session; Wally teased Dick over it while Kaldur and Conner congratulated him.

The beams that had hit Wally turned out to have been Zeta-beams that Wally had attracted due to him going through Zeta-tubes to much.

* * *

...MONTHS LATER...

_Both aged 22_

Dick and Zatanna stood at the alter. Zatanna, in Dick's eyes, was the most beautiful woman in the world. Her hair was pinned up and her wedding dress was sleeveless with beaded flowers hiding the stitching between the top and skirt. The Justice League and the Young Justice Team where their, including Giovanni Zatara. Dick and Zatanna held each others' hands. The priest finally said it...

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride,"

It was the best kiss of their lives...

Afterwards; when Zatanna threw the bouquet it was caught by Cassie. The Team immediately started teasing Tim about it. Dick ruffled Tim's hair.

Dick and Zatanna danced to the slow music at the party.

"I love you," Zatanna whispered to her husband.

"I love you, too," Dick whispered to his wife.


	5. That's Family Life

Rocky Relationships: That's Family Life

_Zatanna aged: 23_

_Dick aged: 22_

They had only been married for 5 months… They both wanted to have a family… But as soon as they had one they would be responsible for taking care of them for 18 odd years...

"Dick?" Zatanna said, softly.

She stepped into Dick's home office. Crime-scene photos were pinned up and spread across the desk. Dick was looking at 2 gory photos of stab wounds. He was a homicide detective now.

"Hi, honey, something wrong?" he asked, not looking at her.

"No, not really..." Zatanna bit her lip "but there's something I need to tell you,"

"Can it wait? I'm trying to figure out who Gotham's latest serial-killer is," said Dick, rubbing his forehead.

Dick had left Blüdhaven and had moved back to Gotham when he married Zatanna. Although; Nightwing was still the protector of Blüdhaven (thanks to Zeta-tubes).

"This will only take a second," Zatanna said, worry in her voice.

Dick spun round in his chair and looked at her.

"I'm all yours, Zee," he said.

"Well... we both want children, right, sweetie?" she said, holding her arms.

"Right?"

"Well..." Zatanna bit her lip.

Dick stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's wrong, honey?" he asked.

Zatanna berried her head in his shoulder.

"Zatanna?"

Dick lifted her chin up and looked her in the eye.

"Dick... I'm a month pregnant," she said "I found out a week ago and I've been trying to tell you but I've been worried,"

"Zatanna!" Dick exclaimed "That's great news! Why were you worried?"

"We've only been married for 5 months and we wanted to wait for a little while," Zatanna said.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we'll be ready in 8 months," said Dick, stroking her cheek "I love you,"

Zatanna hugged him.

"I love you, too," she said, kissing him.

* * *

…7 YEARS LATER…

_Both aged 30_

Zatanna sat up in bed. Dick yawned and pulled her back down and into his arms. Zatanna laughed and nuzzled into the crook of her husband's neck. There were murmurs from outside their bedroom door. Mary Sindella Grayson, age 7, ran in. She jumped up, did a handstand on the bed and fell flat on her back. Dick and Zatanna sat up and Dick grabbed their daughter. Mary squealed as her father tickled her.

"Easy, Dick, before she pees herself," said Zatanna.

"No! No! Don't stop!" Mary complained.

Dick pulled her into his lap and hugged her.

"Good morning, my little Robin," Dick said to her.

There was a rattling sound and Giovanni John Grayson, age 4, stumbled in. He had recently been given crutches to support himself (before he would crawl or sit in a wheelchair). He looked up at his mother.

"Come here, my little Magician," Zatanna said, picking her son up and sitting him on her lap.

The Grayson family had a family hug. Zatanna could sense the magical energy around her children and in their bloodstreams. Luckily; neither of the Grayson children had attempted to speak backwards. Dick could see Mary had inherited the Grayson family agility, she could never sit still. Giovanni threw his crutches onto the floor and clung to his mother. His father ruffled his mob of raven-black hair. Zatanna tickled Mary's tummy and the 7-year-old shrieked with laughter. Zatanna and Dick looked into each others' eyes. Dick put his arm around his wife and kissed her forehead. Then she looked up at him and kissed him on the lips.

"YUCKIE!" Mary and Giovanni squealed.

Zatanna and Dick laughed and started tickling their children.

* * *

**Read more about Mary and Giovanni in my story _Future and Past Clash. _Mary is the 4th Robin and Giovanni is the 2nd Zatara.**


End file.
